Mega Man X
Mega Man X, known as Rockman X in Japan, is the main protagonist from Capcom's Mega Man X series. Profile Mega Man X (simply referred to as X) is the final creation of the brilliant Dr. Thomas Light. The good doctor had designed him to be a great deal different from his usual creations. X is the first android capable of thinking, feeling, and acting on his own, much like a human being. While this was considered a revolutionary breakthrough at the time, Dr. Light feared that X's inexperienced circuits may have a negative impact on the world; X could make poor choices or misuse his abilities. Faced with this insecurity, Dr. Light had X sealed in a capsule that would analyze his circuitry for the next thirty years to determine if his design was "mature" enough to be awakened. However, this would be completed beyond the scope of the scientist's remaining lifespan. Before his passing, Dr. Light left a recorded message to any who would find X's capsule that his creation was not to be released until the system tests were finished. The message was written on September 18, 20XX. In the year 21XX, X's capsule was discovered by a new generation scientist, Dr. Cain. Upon X's awakening and the analysis of Dr. Light's research, Dr. Cain was baffled at the contents. Even one century later, X's design and capabilities were deemed almost too complex to be understood completely. The thinking, feeling robot was essentially a product far ahead of the time, even after technology had advanced so much. Despite this, Dr. Cain, with X's consent and input, began developing a new generation of robots called Reploids (Repliroids in Japanese), which all had emotional development systems similar to X, being named so due to being human replicas. While at first the production of Reploids allowed for a more quickly developing future, incidents began to occur where Reploids would suddenly exhibit violent behavior and attack humans and other Reploids. The term Maverick (Irregular in Japanese) was used to refer to these out of control Reploids and the government soon commissioned a team of special agents to deal with these incidents, called the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for the Maverick outbreaks because his own data was used in the development of Reploids, X joined the Maverick Hunters and was assigned to Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. Despite his capabilities, X has been ranked lower than the rest of the elites due to his tendency to hesitate in battle. He is not fond of fighting and wishes for peaceful resolutions, which causes Mavericks to view him as softhearted and weak. However, X is the furthest thing from weak due to what is referred to as his "limitless potential" by various parties and his constantly growing level of power. Both Sigma and Cyber Peacock, a Maverick from Mega Man X4, have stated as such. Even his partner Zero is aware that X will eventually become more powerful than any other on Earth. When this will actually occur remains to be seen. X's career as a Maverick Hunter has taken him through many trials and ordeals, some of which made him truly question the state of the world he is a part of and some which have made him wonder just what becoming a Maverick really meant to a Reploid. He has even puzzled over his best friend Zero, who is equally as mysterious as himself in many regards. This has even brought the two of them to confront each other in battle during Mega Man X5, the point where everything took a sudden turn in X's series. Crosspedia Entry Project X Zone One of a type of robot that is extremely similar to a human, called a "Reploid." X is the leader of 17th Elite Unit of "Maverick Hunters," the name given to those who deal with incidents caused by Mavericks, Reploids that have suffered an irregularity in their electronic brains. A forthright warrior who feels a strong desire to protect peace, he is at the same time of a caring nature, and his determination has wavered in the past when faced with having to actually destroy another Reploid. These doubts are themselves unique to X, and are considered to indicate new possibilities for Reploids, but the secret power that his body conceals is still yet to awaken. Project X Zone 2 A "Reploid", a type of robot that is extremely similar to a human. X is the leader of the 17th Elite Unit of "Maverick Hunters", the name given to those who deal with incidents caused by Mavericks, Reploids that have suffered an irregularity in their electronic brains. A forthright warrior who feels a strong desire to protect peace, he has at the same time a caring nature, and so in the past his determination has wavered when his duty demanded he actually destroy a fellow Reploid. These doubts are themselves unique to X, and the scientific establishment considers them signs of new possibilities for Reploids, but the secret power his body conceals is yet to awaken. Gameplay X first appears in Chapter 20: The Maverick Hunters for Project X Zone and first appears in Chapter 7: Going Commando for Project X Zone 2. X is partnered with his fellow Maverick Hunter and longtime friend, Zero. His moveset consists of the special weapons he has acquired from Maverick bosses up to ''Mega Man X4'', such as Tunnel Rhino's Tornado Fang from Mega Man X3 and Wheel Gator's Spin Wheel from Mega Man X2 as well as his signature X-Buster. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Ultimate Equipment (Project X Zone 2) Gear: Ride Chaser (ATK+312, TEC+40, DEX+40, HP+2000, MOVE+1) Accessory: Hyper Chip (DEF+270, TEC+10, DEX+10, SP+50, Nullifies ZOC) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme for Project X Zone is his opening stage song from Mega Man X4, and his theme for Project X Zone 2 is the opening stage song from Mega Man X3. Opening Stage X -Mega Man X- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Mega Man X4 Opening stage Project X Zone 2 - X3 OPENING STAGE|Mega Man X3 Opening stage Quotes List of Quotes - X & Zero List of Quotes - X & Zero (PXZ2) Gallery Mega Man X portraits.png|Mega Man X portraits Mega Man X4.jpeg|''Mega Man X4'' Ultimate Armor .jpeg|Ultimate Armor X vs Vile.jpeg|X facing Vile Mk-II in the Mega Man X5 opening scene X&Zero.jpeg|X & Zero Xcommandmission.jpeg|''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' X8.jpeg|Mega Man X8 MegaManXUMVC3.jpeg|Zero's Mega Man X DLC Costume in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 XSFVC.png|''Street Fighter vs. All Capcom'' MegaManMaverickHunterX.jpeg|''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' Screenshots Hadoken.png FrostTower.jpeg X using his Ultimate Armor.jpeg i.jpeg image-1.jpeg image-2.jpeg X support .jpeg Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man X Category:Playable Category:Protagonist Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pair Characters